


Shikon no Complex

by JeanOtakuXL91



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanOtakuXL91/pseuds/JeanOtakuXL91
Summary: An Inuyasha AU miniseries featuring two couples, Inuyasha and Kagome living their lives together in a small apartment complex as they join in with their friends.





	Shikon no Complex

Shikon no Complex - Spicy Morning

It was morning of the 20th of May in Tokyo, Japan. Almost 6:30 AM. As a young girl name, Kagome Higurashi who was 18 years old, was laying on her side on her futon as she slept soundly, bundle in a thick blanket with pink cheery blossom pattern on it.

Her head resting comfortably on a soft, puffy, white pillow while her long raven hair was a bit messy, but remain smooth. Half of her face was almost covered by the sheets as it only shown her closed eyelids..

The silence was broken out with a loud beeping sound of her alarm clock causing her a slight moan as she slowly reached her arm out and hit the snooze button on top.

Once she did, Kagome half open her eyelids as it reveals her beautiful chocolate brown orbs. She slowly rose up from her bed as the sheets slide down from her as she was only in a white tank top shirt, and pair of light blue, and white striped panties. Raising her arms up high, letting out a big yawn while she stretched her muscles.

Rubbing her tired eyes, she glanced behind over to the other side of the bed to see her half-demon boyfriend, Inuyasha laying there, snoring away with his mouth gaping open in which, Kagome snorted trying to contain her laughter. She then lean over towards his face she give him a peck on the cheek.

“Morning my puppy~” she said softy as she took his left dog ear from her thumb and index finger, and began to tenderly rub it, causing Inuyasha to make a soft rumble in his chest in which made Kagome giggle.

“...Five more minutes, mother...” he said murmured sleepily, causing Kagome to roll her eyes around.

“Oh, Inuyasha,” she sighed. “You need to wake up right.” 

Inuyasha just muttered in irritation as he opened his golden eyes halfway as he looked up to her. 

“Okay fine, I'm up.” he said letting out a big loud yawn, showing his pearly white fangs, and stretched out his arms. He was only shirtless, showing off his muscular chest along his six pack stomach which, Kagome really love the sight of it. “I swear...you wake me up worse them my own mother.” he scratch his back with his pointy claws.

Kagome just chuckled by his comparing remarks as she gets off the futon as she heads towards the kitchen to makes some breakfast.

While he watch her heading toward there, he can't but think how lucky he is for having this mortal girl to be his girlfriend ever since they started dating and getting together after graduating high school. Ever since they first met, they had a bad start since they didn't take much likeness with each other at first. But as time passed, both he and she started to get along with each other despite them bashing head at one another, arguing, and fighting. But however they soon start to make up, and things go back the way it should. Throughout the high school years they would hang out weather studying, having lunch, or going out on stroll, the two seem to grow fondly together. 

By the time before they graduated, Inuyasha ask her out on a date in which she accepted his offer. He can't help how the very first time they kiss is that when he walked her home to the Higurashi Shrine where she used to live. That moment was the most treasured that he would never want to forget. By the time they graduated, both he and Kagome decided to move into an apartment complex as they soon started to make very happy now life together. It funny... his life living in this apartment with the girl he loved, really starting to feel like their a married couple. 

Kagome starts up the stove as she crack some few eggs to make some delicious fluffy tamagoyaki with cheese, and bacon on it. 

While she do so, Inuyasha sneaks up to her as he placed his hands on her shoulders as they slowly roams down from her arms giving her shivers as he does. He they starts to pecking to her neck as his lips journeys down to her collar bone causing her to moan quietly. His hands the starts to roam to her slender curves, and one right was placed to her right butt cheek and softly squeeze it. Kagome gasped slightly by the felt of it as her cheeks shade a bit red. 

“...Oooh, Inu...yasha...” she cooed. 

“You know I can't resist... Ka..go..me~” he whispered in her ear which sends chills down her spine.

The next thing she knew she gets turned around to face him as he lifts her up, and place her bum on the kitchen counter to have reach to his height. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his hand placed on her hips as their her lips pressed against his, causing him to moan softy in her mouth. Inuyasha's hands roam freely to her stomach as he reaches under her tank top shirt.

Feeling his claws raking her skin but tries carefully not to scratch her as he mess around her breasts, as he playfully fondle them. Kagome pulls away letting out a whimper while clinching her legs. 

“Uh, I-Inuyasha...” she trailed off on her voice which he chuckled.

“You're so cute when react like that.” he gave her a crooked grin, widening, and showing off his fangs.

“And you're such a naughty dog, you know that?” she return back with grin.

They started to kiss, again as both moan in pleasure as they start to turned on. Kagome then use her knee against the half-demon's crotch area of his boxers and tease it by stroking it up and down, making his manhood get hard on. 

Inuyasha then lifted her shirt up to expose her breasts as he then massage, and grope them with much tender making Kagome moan much louder. Then he pinch her erect pink nipples with his nails causing her to let out a squeal as he does. She shutter her eyes as tighten her arms as she was feeling a tingle going down between her legs. Her heart was pounding in fast pace as same goes to his, as their bodies heats up.

What comes next is him hungrily suck her nips each one and another as Kagome's cries filled the room. She grip her hands on the edge of the counter as she felt he breasts being sucked by the half-demon's mouth as her mouth gape wide letting out more pleasuring moans. However... her nose caught on something... she sniffed a few times as she smelled something.

“Inuyasha?”

“Hmmm?” he hummed as he pulls away looking up to her. “What is it, Kagome?”

“Do...do you smell something?” she asked.

With not wasting time, Inuyasha too gave a sniff as he smell...smoke.

“Is something burning?” 

Without warning the smoke detector goes off. Both to their shocked expression, they notice the frying pan where she was making the omelets was burning as smoke fumed the whole kitchen.

“AAAHHH! MY OMELETS!” she shrieked as she hops off the counter and takes out the fire extinguisher putting it out.

Inuyasha stood there with his dog ears drooping down, as he felt so much guilt for what just happen.

“...Kagome... I'm so sorry...” he hung his head. 

“Oh, no... it's fine. It's not your fault....I mean I'll just make you your favorite ramen cups instead.” she place the extinguisher down. “Don't feel be sorry, Inyasha.” she said as she lean in on her tippy toes and kiss him on the lips as she makes her to that cabinet.

As she watch her get some, he couldn't help but smile.

'I would admit... living my life with, Kagome is really worth it. I couldn't ask anything more then this.'

XXX

After breakfast, both Inuyasha, and Kagome got dressed, and were ready to start the day.

“You have a good day, sweetheart.” she said kissing him good-bye as she gets on her bike and pedal off to work. 

“Take care, baby girl!” he called out to her as she was pedaling off out in the distance.

Inuyasha waves as he couldn't see her no more as he heads back inside. Once again... life is so perfect for him.


End file.
